She's So gone
by wonderland1901
Summary: Edward and Bella part ways when they're eighteen, they go away to different colleges. Eight years later, Edward is in Seattle for a court case. There he sees his Bella. She's representing the young girl who'd been raped and he learns of the similar past Bella shared with her.. AH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

~!~

**Bella's POV**

I run my hand up and down the lines of his abs. Tracing the muscles. The 'v' that disappears into his boxers. He'll have to leave soon. Our relationship will stop, and we'll go our separate ways. He'll be a doctor, I'll be a lawyer. He'll be at school in Chicago, I'll be in New York at Harvard.

Edward Anthony Masen has been my boyfriend since 10th grade. He was the new kid, and I fell hard and fast for him. We started going out two weeks after he'd arrived. My brother Jasper said that we were too young to be in love. I didn't listen to him.

Jasper is twenty six. I'm eighteen, as is Edward. My sister Rosalie is twenty four. My other sister, Alice, is seven. Jasper just got married to Maria Quinn. Well, Maria Cullen now. Rosalie is engaged to Emmett McCarty.

" I love you, remember that. Nothing will change how I feel.", Edward runs his hand down the side of my face. I feel the tears fill my eyes as I nod.

" I love you too.", I reply. He rolls on top of me, but onto his forearms so he's not crushing me.

" Where do your parents think you are?", He presses his face into my neck. I let my fingers tangle into his hair.

" A concert with Jessica.", I tug on his hair to get him to look at me. I give him a quick kiss before pushing him onto his back and straddling him. His fingers trace my spine, giving me goosebumps. " All night.", I lean down and kiss him hard. He grins once we pull back. His hands slide down until they hit the elastic of my boy shorts. I rake my nails over his chest and he moans. He leans up and kisses my chest.

He rolls us so that he's on top of me once again. His kisses go travel down my body. I whimper as Edward stops and comes back up. He grins cockily before devouring my lips. He takes off his boxers, followed by my boy shorts. He puts his hand behind my knee and hitches my leg over his thigh. I smile against his lips.

An hour later, we go and get breakfast, fully satisfied. We go to the diner, Edward holds my hand across the table.

" So, when do you leave?", I ask him. He looks down at the table.

" Tomorrow at noon.", He whispers. I nod my head solemnly. The day passes by fast. We head back to tiny little Forks, Washington. I cry as I get out of Edward's car. This is the last time I'll see him. He watches me walk inside, I can't bear to turn around and say goodbye. It'll just make it more real. He drives off, for what will probably be the last time...

**~!~**

**So what did you think? Did you like my little eenie bitty tiny lemon? It's the very first one I have Ever done. It's not a full lemon, but it's decent I think. Review with your op pinion and just review to review! They are all accepted!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**~!~**

**Edward's POV**

**Eight years later...**

Seattle. I haven't been here for eight years. Not since I left my Bella. I grab my suitcases and hail a taxi. He takes me to a nice hotel and drops me off. I tip him and head inside with my stuff. I'm here for a court case. A sixteen year old girl was raped in Chicago but the rapist had fled here and was caught. I'm here because the girl's lawyers thought they'd have a slight better chance if I testified. You see, I'm the one who examined the girl. So here I was. The first day of trial was tomorrow.

I shower and grab some dinner before laying down and falling asleep. My dreams are filled with the chocolate brown eyes I adored. When I wake up the next day, I do all my morning routine stuff. I stop at Starbucks on my way to the court house. I arrive with twenty minutes to spare. I hear yelling, and see the back of a woman and a man grinning evilly.

" Are you sure you should be handling this case? Isn't it too personal?", the man sneers. The beautiful voice of my past fills my ears.

" My personal life has nothing to do with this case. I know what it's like to be in her position. So they recommended me.", she growls. Bella was in her position?

" The only difference between you and that girl is age and the fact that your situation led to something that will haunt you the next eighteen years. What's that little brat's name again? Oh yes, Lilly, isn't it?", the man raises an eyebrow.

" She isn't something that will haunt me. As her name suggests, she's just an innocent, beautiful little girl. Her sperm donor is the one thing that will haunt me the rest of my life. That little girl is the one thing that saved me.", Bella brushes past him and heads into the court room. An hour into the trial, I'm called to the stand. I see the shock in Bella's eyes, but she quickly masks it with determination.

I swear to tell the truth and Bella starts questioning me.

" Dr. Masen, is it true that, Miss Tanner was bruised almost head to toe?"

" Yes."

" Did you preform a rape kit on her?"

" Almost as soon as she was administered."

" What did you find?"

" She'd had tears, tears that lead to the simple answer that she was brutally raped. There was some damage that couldn't be repaired. She may never be able to have children again."

" Was there any DNA found on her?"

" Yes, there was skin underneath her fingernails as well as...Semen from Mr. Riley."

" That's all, your honor.", The man from earlier heads up as Bella sits down.

" Dr. Masen, is it true that the girl wouldn't not speak whilst she was in the hospital?"

" Yes, sir."

" Then how did you know to preform a rape kit? Maybe she just fell."

" I'd preformed previous rape kits, I wasn't going to take a chance."

" Is it true you know Miss Cullen on a personal level?" Bella jumped out of her seat.

" Objection, your honor. This trial is about Miss Tanner. Not my personal life."

" Objection sustained, please move on Mr. James.", the judge ordered.

" No more questions your honor."

By five o'clock the Jury made the decision. The judge read out the results.

" Mr. Diego Riley, the court finds you guilty for the rape of Bree Tanner. You will serve eight years in the state prison, five hundred hours of community service and you will be a registered sex offender for the rest of your life.", Wow, that's a lot. " Miss Cullen, may I talk to you please.", the judge asks. Bella steps forward. " I know how hard this case must have been for you. Thank you for putting your past aside and helping this child. Now, go home to your daughter.", He smiles at her. Bella nods her head and the court is dismissed. Bella walks past me without even a glance in my direction.

" Bella! Wait!", I call out, she stops in her tracks and turns to face me.

" What do you want Edward? I need to get home.", she rubs a hand over her face.

" I- It's good to see you.", I say lamely.

" Good to see me? That's all you have to say?", she shakes her head and turns away. I can't make any words come out of my mouth. I just let her go again..

**~!~**

**Sooooo... What didya think? Review pls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**I just realized after reading a review that I said Harvard is in New York. I was looking at a class trip paper that said new york on it and I accidentally typed in New York. So, please ignore that it's Massachusetts. **

**~!~**

**Bella's POV**

Stupid bastard! Sure, I loved him eight years ago. That was before he stopped calling though. He broke all of our promises! He left me here to deal on my own. I pull into the garage and step out. I smile as I see the tiny little bike on the ground. After pushing it inside the garage, I go into the house. Little footsteps ring throughout the hallway. I see the mahogany curls bouncing up and down and big blue eyes lighting up.

" Mommy!", she squeals. I pick her up and hug her tightly to me. I pay the babysitter and thank her.

" Did you have fun today?", I ask her.

" Yeah! Lucy tooked me to the Mooseum.", I sit on the couch, her stretched across my lap.

" She did? Did you eat?"

" Ya, Lucy maded me a sammich.", Lilly starts playing with my hair. There's a knock on the door, Lilly scrambles off my lap and runs to the door.

" Lillian Esme Cullen! You do not open that door.", I ran over to her. She opens the door once I get there and my mouth drops.

" Nana! Papi!", Lilly jumps up and down and runs into my dad's arms. I smile at them and let them in.

" What? Am I chopped liver?" Alice says from the door.

" Hi, Ali.", I greet her. She rolls her eyes and hugs me. We all sit down and talk. Mom asks me about the hearing and I tell her that we won. Then she starts crying because she couldn't protect me from the monster I call Lilly's sperm donor. My Mom thinks it's all her fault. She had a bad feeling and she didn't tell anyone about it. Even while I was depressed, I still tried to ease her conscious. It wasn't her fault. She didn't force him to do that to me. She didn't force me to get pregnant.

I guess I should tell you what happened... It was two weeks after my twenty first birthday. I'd been walking home, having taken a few night classes so I could get into law school quicker. I wasn't even two blocks from my apartment, when I heard screaming. I knew I should have turned and walked away, but I couldn't let someone be hurt all because I was to scared to help. I ran towards the screaming, and saw...A brutal sight. The man was wearing a white hoodie, though it was covered in blood. A knife was in his hand, blood dripping onto the concrete. He was towering over a girl, she couldn't have been more than seventeen. I rushed over and tried to tackle him. Only it didn't work. He slammed me into the brick wall. He ran a bloody finger down my cheek. He told me that women aren't made to fight against men. That women were made to obey. He said that women were men's toys to play with however they wanted. He ripped off my shirt and pushed my pants down. After unbuckling his belt, he ripped my underwear off and lowered his boxers. It didn't last a long time. Maybe ten minutes. I'd tried fighting him off, but he was to strong. He shoved the knife into my leg, he told me that the scar would be something to remember him by. The police found the girl and I the next morning. She made it through the night, but died in the hospital. She'd lost to much blood. I had eighteen stitches put into my leg.

A month after it happened, I was constantly getting sick. My parents thought it was just the stress from my depression lowering my immune system. I knew that wasn't it though. I snuck out at midnight, while everyone was asleep and went to a 24 hour pharmacy. I bought three pregnancy tests and took them in the bathroom. All said the same thing, I was pregnant. Once my parents found out, they made me a doctor's appointment. I couldn't take my depression medicine anymore and I was having panic attacks left and right. The day she was born, was the happiest day of my life. Even though she was created through evil, she was pure. She had no idea what happened in my past. Or what happens in the real world still. The lily is a sign of innocence. Esme is not only my mother's name, but it means beautiful. So I named her after that. She was innocent and incredibly beautiful. Hence the name Lillian Esme. Of course Lillian is a little old fashioned, so her nickname is Lilly.

The first few months were hard. Especially when I saw that the blue eyes weren't going away. It was the one thing I remembered from that monster. She was colicky and wouldn't sleep. Then, it all stopped. I realized that what happened was in the past. I couldn't change it, but I had to bring myself out of this depression. Not for me, but for my Lilly. That's what I did. I went to therapy three times a week. I talked to my family. I played with my daughter. I went back to work and back to school. I was busy, but it kept my mind off of that horrible night.

I don't know what I'm going to say when Lilly asks why she doesn't have a daddy. How do I tell a four year old, that daddy hurt mommy and ran away? That even the cops don't know where he is...

**~!~**

**Chapter three... Done! Leave some reviews to tell me what you thought about it!**


End file.
